Beyond Revenge
by HoneyBee93
Summary: The way my dirty mind would have liked episode 7 to be :D : What happens when you put a lot of sexual tension between Kay and Morgan? Hope you enjoy it!      reviews are appreciated  xoxo


Beyond Revenge

The moon had long time arose inn the sky, but no man nor woman was sleeping soundly in their bed that night in the castle of once king Uther Pendragon.

Arthur's men stood still on the walls, waiting for the enemy to come.

They drowned their fear in the wine they had been drinking for several hours now.

Morgan sat in the courtyard near her trusted mentor Sybil, she could not help gazing around while torturing the palm of her hands with her long nails.

- Why are you so nervous, my Dear? - The nun asked - Everything is going as we planned. -

- It's not good enough Sybil, Igraine is still suspicious and the king's brother knows I was the one who ordered his parents' murder... - Morgan muttered staring nastily at the full moon.

- Well, the King thrusts you anyway, Morgan. - The nun tried to comfort her.

- I have to gain Kay's thrust, then I can move in and out Camelot whenever I want and once I'll have befriended them, so that they no longer fear me, I'll get to the Crown! - She laughed harshly.

- What about Igraine? You will never get her to thrust you... - The nun said doubtfully.

- I have other plans for her, but first I'll get the marshal, - She smiled pleasingly - I can tell he is craves for battles, he wants to fight and to protect the King, but he also wants notoriety and all the things notoriety imply... - She explained.

- How can you tell? - The nun was doubtful.

- I can see what's deep inside men's soul and I know how to get what I want from them without them realizing it. - She laughed coldly.

- Are you going to use your power to get to him? Are you completely insane? It will make you weak! - Sybil stood up, widening her arms in sign of despair.

- Calm down, Sybil! - The soon to be Queen growled - I will use no magic, my womanliness will do the trick... - She added in her sweetest voice.

She pushed her long hair on one side, uncovering her naked shoulder that gleamed so white and pure in the moonlight.

All the alcohol had evaporated in the bottles and Kay had been chosen for the important role of seeking some more wine.

However he could not find the way back to the kitchen and no one was there to help him find the way back, how labyrinthine that giant castle was!

He had been wandering around the castle for a while now, wondering about the ghosts that haunted the place... What terrible events had happened there?  
>Even if he was no magician he could feel the dark power that surrounded the castle, a power that got stronger every time Arthur's sister showed up.<p>

He knew she was dangerous, extremely dangerous, but he could not help laying his eyes over her every time she entered the room.

He sighed and he leaned against a window, the moon was so big that night.

It was a full moon night.

_Beware of the full moon, my Boy. _Had told him his father once, _Things never look as they are under the full moon spell._

He felt rage flowing trough his body, that woman had murdered his parents. He wanted to kill her, but he knew he could not do that. He did not want to hurt Arthur, who was so naif that he could not see what a wicked woman Morgan was.

- What are you doing all alone on a night like this? - That warm, sensual voice he could have recognized in the middle of the harshest battlefield.

He turned to welcome the Mistress of the Castle.

- Just waiting for the storm to come, Ma'am. - He answered coldly.

He wanted to keep a distance between them, but it was so hard to do now that she was standing in front of him.

She was evil and a murderer, but she was so goddamn beautiful. He couldn't ruin that beauty not even if he wished he could.

- You should not wait on your own, your mates are having fun out there... Why don't you join them? - She smiled as she took one step closer to him.

Suddenly he felt nauseated by the idea of going out and getting wasted with the other warriors, he wanted to stay there looking to that woman that excited and stomached him at the same time.

- I just don't feel like to. - He said.

He stared at her naked shoulder: her skin was so white and so perfect he couldn't help feeling aroused by the sight of her.

Her collarbone stood out like a branch, if he only could kiss that collarbone once.

Oh and her breast, so round and tonic under her vest.

He raised his gaze to discover she had been looking at him the whole time.

She looked pleased and she actually smiled when he gulped embarrassed.

He didn't want to be so weak in front of that woman, he wanted to punish her.

- You are a brave man, you know... - Morgan looked deep in his eyes.

He stood still.

He felt the heath running through his body from head to toe.

He felt like grabbing her and pushing her against the wall, violently.

He wanted _her_.

His cheeks turned red at his own thoughts and Morgan smiled sweetly.

She had to admit he was kind of cute when he blushed and he had such strong arms, stronger than Lot's ones. She wondered how it would have been like to be held in such strong arms.

She got so close to him that her breast gently touched his chest. She made it look like it was casual.

She could feel the heath coming from his body and she realized she felt cold. She had never felt so cold in her whole life, not even when she had spent the night in the fields as a punishment for disobeying her former husband.

She wanted him to warm her.

Kay wanted to step away from her, his mind told him to run away but his body was behaving like he wanted completely the opposite.

She put her hands on his shoulder and she raised on her heels to reach for his ear.

- Is there anything the brave man wants? - She whispered.

Her scent was dazing, she smelled of arousal and precious oils. Her skin must have been as soft as a petal.

Her breath was warm and pleasing. He was losing control of himself.

Immediately his hand ran to the back of her neck and his lips crushed against hers.

She wasn't expecting it, she was breathless.

She tried to kiss him again but he kept her face away from his I want _you. _Now. He growled while sinking in between her hair, licking and biting her neck and shoulder.

He bit her hard, he wanted her to be hurt, he wanted her to bleed.

She guided him toward her old room, the one where she had slept as a child.

She couldn't understand why her heart was beating so fast, it wasn't the first time she seduced a man, but she had never seduced someone like him, he was so innocent, but he was filled with passion and wrath.

She started undressing him, slowly and teasingly, but he threw her on the bed and ripped off her clothes.

He covered her like they were animals, he pushed violently grabbing her butt with his hands, sinking his fingers deep in the skin.

He had no control of himself as he violently took possession of her and she didn't mind letting him rule the game.

He was too rough, she was aching.

But pain melted down with pleasure, she felt her emptiness being filled by that agonizing arousal.

He stopped for a moment and rolled down on the bed, but he left Morgan no time to catch her breath as he took her by the arms to put her on top of him.

She rode him like he was a horse, she was wild and uncaring.

He grabbed her by the hips to control her motion - Faster! - He ordered nearly breathless.

She could tell he was on the edge of an orgasm.

She decided to move slower instead and she bended on his chest, kissing it and biting slightly his nipples.

He was completely out of his mind, so alienated from reality that he had even forgotten his vengeful purpose.

He moaned so loud everyone could hear him.

- My... Morgan... - He ran his fingers through her silky hair.

He sat down with her on his laps and he buried his face in her breast, she pulled him closer moaning as loud as him.

He arched his back releasing a sight of relieve as he reached the climax, Morgan felt it like an explosion inside of her.

She was unsatisfied, she was about to reach the climax as well so she took his hand and she guided it between her thighs. He understood immediately what she wanted and he slid his fingers inside her wet hole.

She moaned loudly, her heart was beating so fast and so loud she was afraid it would jump out of her throat: the boy was amazing!

She had never felt such physical pleasure in her whole life.

- Kay... Don't... Ugh, don't stop! - She mumbled.

He removed his fingers from her and he got her legs on his shoulders.

Morgan had her eyes wide open as she felt his tongue playing with her clitoris.

She could feel it pulse like there was a second heart beating inside of it.

She came as hard as never before.

The man pushed away and rolled next to her on the bed.

His hand rested on her hips and they kept staring in each others eyes.

- Aren't you worried about the fate of you warriors? - He asked.

- Aren't you afraid about your own fate? War's about to start. - She replied.

He hated it when his question got no answer.

- If I died tonight, I would die with no regret. - His smirk was adorable.

- No regret? - She rose her eyebrow doubtfully.

- Maybe a few... But at least I slept with the most beautiful woman in England. - He kissed her, gently this time.

- Beautiful? - She had never felt such warmth inside of her as she did now that she was in his arms.

- You are dangerous and deceitful, I know that... - He said, caressing her shape with sorrowfully eyes - ... But somehow I can not resist you. -

She laughed, but her laugh sounded so bitter - Men are so weak when it comes to sex. -

He growled angrily and he got on top of her holding her by the wrists painfully.

- I could resist any woman... - He growled.

She smiled as she felt his erection against her body Any woman but me... She smirked.

He let go of her wrists, but he stayed there.

She scratched his back with her fingernails and she tied her legs to his waist.

- You're insatiable... - She laughed as he entered in her once again.

On that very same night he had already had sex with the dancer she had hired, she mustn't have been that good then.

- Be kind to me tonight... - He bid - ... I could be dead in a few hours now. -

She moaned, it was nearly too much for her.

- I am not kind... - She said scratching him harder, leaving strikes of blood running down his spine.

- You should be... I could have killed you in revenge of my parents. - He moaned while kissing her neck.

- But you didn't... - She taunted him.

He did not reply and she arched her back touching her breast to his chest.

He pushed faster, she moaned.

- I guess it means I kind of like to have you around... - He smirked.

She looked at him with sorrowfully eyes, she felt bad about deceiving him. But it was the only way to become Queen.

After the second mating she helped him getting dressed, it was about time for him to go.

It was morning and he had to get back to Camelot, while she prepared her plan: she had to find a new army to defeat her brother, the King.

- You have to promise me something, Kay. - She told him with a trembling voice.

He waited for her to go on feeling anxious.

- First of all promise me you will protect the King, no matter what. - She said, now she was lying.

He smiled fiercely, there was no need to ask for that, he would have given his life to save that of his brother.

- And second, - She whispered - promise me you will survive... - Her eyes were gloomy, she believed it.

He caressed her cheek with his hand and smiled - I'll do my best, Milady. - He promised.

She kissed him and she smiled forcefully - Go now... The time to fight hasn't come yet. -

He went away and she lied back on the bed.

She didn't want him to get hurt, she kind of liked that boy, but pity and feelings would have taken her nowhere. She had to be cold and distant if she wanted to Rule England one day.

- Oh, look over there! - Screamed Leontes as he saw Kay emerging from the dark door of the castle - The marshal's coming! -

Kay laughed embarrassed, he had already made up an alibi for that night, but he knew that Merlin could have detected his lie with the help of a single look.

Arthur ran to him and smiling like a child, Kay smiled looking in his big blue eyes: how innocent his little brother was!

- Where were you last night? - The King asked worried.

Kay took a deep breath - I was getting ready to fight, I was nervous... - Said he.

Arthur held him closer - Don't be, my Brother! You'll do great things in the future! - Swore Arthur like he had had a premonition.

Merlin came near them and he look ad Kay suspiciously, the young man tried to sound relaxed and innocent as he greeted the Magician.

- Shall we go now, your Majesty? - Asked Merlin.

The boy shook his head - Igraine's not here yet. -

Kay proposed he would go looking for her and he disappeared inside the castle.

He wanted to see Morgan one last time, he knew that next time they would have to play their usual roles again, they could no longer be lovers, the spell of the full moon had gone.

He wanted to say goodbye to that woman who had chosen to spend that night of fear and waiting with him.

He wanted to see her one last time, as he was still amazed by what they had, before everything got back to normality and he realized he had slept with his parents' murderer.

Eventually he found Igraine, or at least a woman that looked exactly like Igraine, but Morgan was nowhere to be found.

- Igraine, have you seen Morgan lately? - Asked he trying to sound normal.

The woman turned, she looked different somehow, like she was amazed or astonished - Morgan? No, why should I? - She laughed a bit embarrassed.

Kay didn't answer but he guided her outside and they joined the group.

As they left the castle Kay looked over to the windows hoping to see a glimpse of that woman he had sex with last night, she had somehow taken control of her mind.

As he turned he saw the Igraine-looking woman staring at him, she was smiling, but her expression looked completely different to that of the real Igraine: her smile and her deep magnetic eyes reminded him of Morgan.

He shook his head and smiled, he was getting completely insane.

In the main time the woman bit her lips, she felt too bad deceiving that man who had been so lovely with her. She looked over to her brother and she saw the crown shining on his head and she immediately found the reason to hurt that man she liked so much.

Those who served her would not have faith in her in vain, she was made of Queen and her royal Blood was on fire now that she was so close to the Crown.

She wanted it so much she could have lost herself in order to obtain it and she already was far beyond redemption.


End file.
